NARUTO DXD
by BlaKe000
Summary: Naruto in a new world,which world you say? the world of oppai and insane logic,what will this new world provide our hero?starts before cannon, godlike naruto with a big harem gender bent and some oc { Rated M for decipitions and mature things }


**CHAPTER 1NEW PURPOSE**

**AUTHOR NOTE {A/N} : HELLO EVERYONE,THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC ABOUT DXD AND NARUTO AND SOME CROSSOVERS SO OF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG OR I'VE PUT SOMETHING THAT MAY NOT BE CORRECT IN THE PLOT PLEASE DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME.**

**AND ABOUT MY FIRST FIC WELL LETS JUST SAY NEED TO THINK OUT OF BOX SO IT IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.**

**ALSO MY MC WILL BE OP CONSIDERING HIS EXPERIENCES AND BATTLE AND HIS OPPONENT WILL ALSO BE OP. SO I WILL TRY TO BALANCE HIS OPNESS /**

**DISCLAIMER ; I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT.**

* * *

"** characters " talking**

**' characters ' thoughts**

**[ characters ] mythical creatures**

**" Characters" kuruma talking**

'Characters'** mystical creatures thinking **

**_ characters _ flashbacks**

**SO LETS ENJOY~**

* * *

Naruto uzumaki was a rather simple human being.

He hated vegetables,

Loved Ramen and orange colour

He wanted to be a hokage,

Simple wants and life,

He didn't want power for the sake of having power

Until now,he was a good looking blond hair,blue azure eyes,lean body fully packed with muscles and those symmetrical whisker marks on both loved his friends and would ensure that he would survive alongside his friends…

**KEY WORD ; UNTIL NOW**

So how the fuck it all come to this….?

He was lying in a white void.

How did it come to this …?

Last thing he remembered was fighting a certain white hair goddess that he didn't want to talk while crying due to all of

his friend passing away and had passed down all of their powers ,emotions and dreams to him. So without a second thought he fought the goddess and end her while draining her all chakra by absorbing it and falling from the sky due to overload of chakra and due to heavy injuries while losing consciousness,and while regaining his consciousness he was in this endless white void.

'Kuruma' naruto asked his brother in all but blood,

….!

…."kuruma"

…..

"Furball"

…...

'**Yes brat,where are we?'**

'Oh thank god kurma you are here i dont -'

**[Hello,their young one, you must be wondering where are you ?]**

"Yes, do you know "naruto turned his head back and forth searching for the voice owner.

**[Yes we are at the endless void dimension and you young one are here for a reason]**

Then suddenly the white void transformed into a black void and sound of footsteps was turned his head and saw an old man with long white beard with 12 pairs of golden majestic wings wearing a priest clothes with slippers .

"Who are you ...no what are you?" demand naruto taking a fighting stance,eyes sharp for an old man just smirked seeing the kid taking a fighting stance remembering his good ol days.

**[Don't worry child i am not here to harm you] **said the man throwing his hand upward.**[Iam what you called a god,will of earth and so on]**.Naruto eyes widen this old jiji is god there's no way he only remember kami as a goddess but he can find any lie in his word and his eyes.'kuruma what we had gotten ourselves?' **'I told you brat you luck is as bad as it could be.' **kuruma said in a not interested way but can be seen a hint of worry in his just sigh to the giant furball."so, god is it why are we here?"

**[we are here because I need help or better my world need help child and my friend suggested you and by seeing your life I can't pass this opportunity so are you willing to help me and before you ask yes elemental nations people are okay certain white hair goddess is gone,you're friends are in heaven and your dream of peace has been fulfilled but at the last moment of your life due to high level of chakra i pulled you here so what's your answer?]**

Naruto was lost now his dream fulfilled ,friends move towards heaven, body destroyed due to heavy load of chakra now ...what? Should he help him,or pass to afterlife so he did what was best take suggestion of his brother 'kuruma what should i do?'** 'Hm i think you should take that offer brat our mission fulfilled of peace our friends and family are in afterlife so what can we do maybe this new world can be interesting' **

" I think i will help you god-jiji but what about my body and information of your…...my world"

**[yes about your body i don't think any human body can sustain your chakra power so iam going to build a new body for you with my remaining power and about information of our world ..come here..] **God pointed a finger to naruto head and all the information was transferred to him."Ahaaaahaha…." Naruto started to clutch his head when suddenly pain vanished."what was that...it feels like tsunade and sakura were beating hell crap out of me" Naruto shudder remembering them while certain fox rabbit was laughing and rolling in naruto to ignore him he turned towards God.

" so you're god like father of angles and you died because of the 666 beast and you want me to bring peace to the three factions,isn't it ? " **[yes that pretty much it but remember there are many obstacles and challenges you had to face ] **"Dont worry dattebayo …but what about my body ?" **[yes that dont worry i already construct a body for you but there is a catch** **you see due to your massive chakra power a human body cant handle it so …. I construct a celestial dragon body with my remaining powers** **so basically you're body will be of a dragon but your soul be of a human and dont worry your dragon body will be adjusted according to your power so Ja Ne…]**

"Hey wait-" naruto started to fade away while shouting.'_**hope you will be able to bring peace and be able to live a happy life with your new friends and family young- Naruto'**_slowly God also stated to fade away leaving darkness.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: So guys here is the first chapter ,hope you guys like it and plz review it... thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
